


Let Me Live Here Ever

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [25]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Domesticity, Food Kink, M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole love thing sneaks up on Kris slowly, until he wakes up one day and there it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Live Here Ever

The first thing Kris sees when he wakes up in the morning is a silhouette in his doorway. For a few moments he thinks it's Cale, then Ryland, then Andrew, before he realizes it's too short for any of them. Too short for anyone he lives with. He squints at the doorway, then smiles.

"Katy?"

"You'd better believe it," she says, then jumps onto her knees at the end of his bed. "Time to get up."

"Who let you in?" he says.

"That depends," says Katy. "Are you going to punish them, or thank them?"

"Both," says Kris, and sits up and rubs his eyes and reaches out for a hug, which she crawls up the bed to give him.

"It'd be just my luck if your boyfriend came in right now, huh?"

"It would be just _mine_ ," says Kris, but he already knows all about Katy. He already knows all of the important things about Kris. If he came in right now, he would probably just join them on the bed. "Cale?"

"Of course," says Katy. "He's already eating breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Yeah, a long day of waiting in the sun," says Kris, wondering if he can sneak at least a few more minutes of sleep. Probably not, with Katy in the room.

"So where is he, anyway?"

"Cale?"

"Your boyfriend," says Katy. "I wasn't gonna bust in on you like this till Cale told me you were sleeping alone."

"He's at his own apartment," says Kris. "He'll be here in—" He squints at the clock. "—an hour or so. Maybe two. What time is it anyway?"

Katy fetches his glasses instead of answering him.

"It's time to get up," she says, "or the next time someone jumps on your bed, it won't be me."

Katy's already met his boyfriend a couple of times so at least they're not meeting today in the middle of what will probably be chaos, with Kris's whole family coming up for the ceremony, and probably a bunch of friends too. But he'll worry about all that after he wakes up. And eats.

"Maybe I welcome people jumping on my bed these days," Kris says, but a moment later he's finally getting up, thankfully having worn something to bed, which he doesn't always these days, and they head together to breakfast.

They're in the middle of another shift in the roommate situation, and due for at least one more before the beginning of the year. Steve finally decided to strike out in the world, so he's putting all his things in storage and going out on the road next week with a local band that's doing big things. After that, who knows, but Kris figures he'll keep their couch free, just in case. And Ryland announced that he and his girlfriend finally got engaged and they're going to be looking for a place together for the fall. They're both such staples of the place that it's going to be weird to have them both gone.

But then, Kris has things to look forward to, too, because Steve leaving freed up a room just when Andrew was looking for a new place to live. They actually thought it through, talked about the pros and cons and didn't just jump into it, but in the end they both knew what they wanted to do.

Kris wonders if he should warn him about the traditional naked breakfast.

They're in the middle of eating when Andrew does show up, letting himself in and planting a kiss on top of Kris's head before so much as acknowledging anyone else is in the room.

"Katy!" he says finally when he notices she's there. "I thought we weren't going to be seeing you till the ceremony."

"I drove up last night," she admits. "Split a hotel room with a friend of mine who was coming up too, so I could come over here first thing. How are you doing?"

"Great," says Andrew, and kisses Kris's head again before sitting down right beside him, practically thigh to thigh. "Excited."

"I don't know why you're so excited," says Kris. "I'm the one who's graduating. You already did this last year, before you decided you wanted to go to school for a couple _more_ years."

"Exactly," says Andrew. "All the fun and none of the stress. Is there any cereal left?"

"There are pancakes on the table and you want cereal?" says Cale from across the table. "Really?"

"No, he wants cereal first, _then_ pancakes," says Kris. "Yeah, but it's in the cupboard so you're going to have to get it yourself. And the milk might be bad."

"No it's not," says Andrew. "I bought it two days ago."

"You bought the milk?" says Ryland. "Really?"

"You were out and I needed some," says Andrew with a shrug. "So what do you guys need me to do? Are there any last minute emergencies yet?"

"Only that my sister had car trouble and is running late," says Cale. "Otherwise we're golden. My Katy should be here any minute now to help me get ready."

"And I," says Katy, "will help make sure this place is in shape for later."

"You don't have to—"

"Do you think I came over just to wake you up?" says Katy. Kris just sort of looks at her. "Okay, I would've done that anyway, but as long as I'm here I should be useful, and I think you've got enough help getting you dressed."

Kris doesn't so much need help getting dressed as he wants some time alone with Andrew before his family arrives, so he kisses her cheek in thanks and they finish their breakfast over small talk before Kris and Andrew find a good moment to slip away together.

"So are you really excited about today?" says Kris as he closes his bedroom door.

"I'm excited about your commencement," says Andrew. "I'm excited about the party afterwards. I think I'm more nervous than excited about the part in between."

"You don't have anything to worry about," says Kris. "I promise."

"Yeah, no pressure or anything," says Andrew, "it's just your _parents_. It's not like I need to make a good impression or something."

"I don't even know how you think you're going to make a bad impression," says Kris. "You'd have to actively try."

"Pretty sure they're not thrilled about us living together," says Andrew. "Even with the separate rooms thing."

"They just want to meet you first," says Kris. Maybe his parents would've been happier if Andrew wasn't moving into Steve's old room next week, but if that's the case they've never breathed a word of it to him. It's not like they can gently suggest he wait until he's married, and Kris doesn't think they would've done that anyway, not once they knew he was being serious and responsible.

There's a small part of Kris that still expected to end up with a girl in the end, married with children and the whole deal. It's a little hard to admit, feels almost like denial, but it's true. That all changed with Andrew. With Andrew, Kris just stopped looking. Not all at once, not in a flash of revelation, but at some point after dating for a few months Kris woke up and saw Andrew there and realized that he hadn't even thought about anyone else in a long time.

It was almost like coming out to his parents a second time when he told them. For him at least, if not for them. Somehow it was different saying, "I kind of like guys as well as girls," than it was saying, "There's this guy I think I want to stay with for keeps."

But there is, and he does.

"I'm trying not to think about it too much," says Andrew. "If I overthink it, I really will make a fool of myself and say all the wrong things and spill mustard on the front of your mother's favorite dress."

"Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"You're already overthinking it."

"Right," he says, and lets Kris give him a soft, quick kiss to distract him. It's a promise of more to come later, even more so than on any other day. "Okay. Let's get you ready to finally be done with college.

*

Kris wasn't wrong about the ceremony. It was a lot of waiting around in the sun for that one moment when his name was called and he was given his degree and he was officially, wholly and completely finished with college. Or in Kris's case, a lot of waiting around _after_ hearing his name called so that they could get through the rest of the alphabet.

But he wasn't wrong about dinner with his parents either. All Andrew had to do was be himself and his parents understood exactly what Kris saw in him, and why they were ready to start making some tentative long-term plans. Even his brother was surprisingly cool. It wasn't like there weren't moments of awkwardness, brief lapses in conversation when no one knew quite what to say, but overall it was good. It was really good. And afterwards, Kris definitely got their blessing.

They know he has plans for tonight so they made other plans of their own, but he promises to meet them for brunch the next day before they head home again and they're the ones who invite Andrew to join them as well. A invitation that is happily accepted.

Afterwards is what they've really been looking forward to. The ceremony was a necessary formality in uncomfortable clothing, though Kris has to admit there was a little zing of accomplishment when he held his degree in his hands, but the celebration to mark the end of his—and Cale's, and Megan's—college careers is the real point of today, and everybody is going to be there.

"So," says Andrew as they get into Kris's car. "We've got at least two hours before anyone's going to start showing up for the party. You want to get something to eat? Kill some time in your bedroom?"

"Yes and yes," says Kris, steering straight for home. There's more than enough food and drink there, and after everything he's already been through today Kris doesn't want to make any other stops.

"I see you already have a plan," says Andrew. "Am I going to approve?"

"My entire plan involves you, me, champagne, and my bedroom," says Kris. "If you approve of that, then we're golden."

"We're golden," says Andrew. "We are so golden that we're made of gold."

Kris grins and turns on the radio and only speeds a little bit on his way home, but it's enough to shave a couple of minutes off the drive. He doesn't just grab the champagne he's been saving but also some of the food that Megan stashed in their fridge when the one upstairs got full. He thinks Tommy must've made the lopsided cheese things, but it's the thought that counts and Kris steals some of those too before he shuts them up in his room.

"We aren't even going to need the party later," says Andrew. "We've got our own party right here."

"This," says Kris, "is an entirely different kind of party."

He puts the refreshments down on his desk and immediately starts unbuttoning Andrew's shirt, his tie already chucked into the back seat of Kris's car along with Kris's. Kris regrets that only because they would've been really handy to tie someone up with, but he files that away for another day.

Once the shirt goes he starts on the pants, till Andrew laughs and tries to slow him down. "Food first?"

"I just want to get our clothes off first," says Kris. "That's all I want. Then we can do...whatever. Anything."

"I accept this alteration to the plan," says Andrew with a thoughtful nod of his head, and starts in on Kris's clothes too. With both of them working at it, despite the occasionally tangled limbs they're done in no time.

Kris points at the bed, then grabs the serving tray he left on the desk and brings it with him, sweeping a few things out of the way and setting it down on the bedside table. Andrew stretches out on his side, propped up on his elbow, and Kris grabs one of the bits of fruit he's snatched from the fridge and offers it to him, a little wedge of melon.

Andrew eats it from his fingers, and Kris follows it with a kiss.

"I think I'm going to like this plan a lot," says Andrew, and Kris laughs and grabs something else, a grape this time.

"Are you going to like it just as much when you're the one feeding me?" says Kris. "I think I've earned it today. I am a college graduate now, after all."

"Amazing," says Andrew, letting Kris feed him again, and again, every bite followed by a kiss, or a nip, or a little lick somewhere nice.

When Andrew finally flips them over, traps Kris against the bed with his knees and reaches for the tray, Kris's stomach is traitorously rumbling a little bit. Not that he doesn't want Andrew to feed him, but they've been at this long enough now that Kris would've been happy moving on to...other things.

"You want this?" says Andrew, playfully holding a strawberry up just out of reach of Kris's mouth. Kris makes a couple of abortive tries at it, then finally surges upwards and snatches it with his teeth and gives Andrew's fingers a little nip while he's at it. "I guess so."

He does it again with a cracker, and with one of Tommy's surprisingly delicious cheese things. And then he leans in and gives Kris a long, searing kiss instead of more food.

"I think that’s what I'm hungry for now," says Kris, biting gently at Andrew's lower lip.

"Hungry for that, or hungry for this?" says Andrew, rubbing up against Kris's hip.

"I have to choose?" says Kris, and grabs him so they can kiss again.

Andrew never makes him choose, though. As he continues to kiss Kris he also manages to blindly reach for the lube, knowing _exactly_ where they left it, and finger him open with strong, sure motions. There's a little bit of cherry juice on Kris's nipple and Andrew sucks that off as he strokes him before finally moving into position and pushing Kris's hips up and sliding right into him, like he has so many times before.

Kris exhales happily and closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them Andrew is holding a strawberry at his lips with his other hand, waiting for him to take a bite. It's almost shocking in its intimacy. Kris opens his mouth and lets Andrew put the strawberry inside, and then sucks the juice from Andrew's fingers as he begins to thrust inside him.

Nothing about this is frantic, it's just lovely and slow and familiar and when his orgasm rises up in him, Andrew deep inside him and his hand around Kris's cock, Kris actually laughs as he comes. Laughs and kisses and wraps his whole body around Andrew's as he brings himself off too.

He feeds Andrew a raspberry afterwards, and Andrew licks his whole hand clean.

"Just think," says Andrew when they finally separate and stretch out and begin to tangle around one another. "We haven't even started on the champagne yet."

Kris just laughs and snuggles in closer.

They've got about half an hour before they have to get up and get ready for people to start showing up, and Kris intends to spend that entire half hour lying in bed with Andrew, talking about music and friends and plans for the future.

It's hard to believe that college is over, but the rest of his life is just beginning.


End file.
